


Remember the lullaby

by FamRoyalty



Series: Reincarnation Series [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamRoyalty/pseuds/FamRoyalty
Summary: John was a little boy, born to two loving parents in Main, Greendale.John was a young teen with a ten dollar bill and a bus ticket to New York.John was a college student when he saw a ghost.





	Remember the lullaby

John Lawrence was once a very inspiring bright boy with a quick shot future with two loving parents. 

The American Apple life was the best they could get, a loving environment and a good income, what else would they possible want?

He, along with all other children, learned very early on what a reincarnation was.

A man or a woman would wake up and remember who they were a long time ago. Some were recent, from the last century, or maybe even in this century. A fresh start is what his teacher, Mrs. Carrie said.

His momma was a reincarnated. 

She would often sit by the front porch and sit on the old wooden chair staring at the distance, lost in her own thoughts.

His papa once told him how different she used to act as a human being. Happier, more. . . Alive. 

But then she remembered and everything went to hell. She would stop eating and sometimes would scream and yell, throw things and then cry and apologize. 

She was crazy. 

That's what other children in the neighborhood say, and what else can you do but go with what you're told?

He was a teenager when he finally realize ,that little odd feeling he long since had, he was gay.

Like, kiss boys and like it, kind of gay.

His mother was a good Christian and his father held a bible in church.

So he kept quiet and went with the flow. After all what else could be do?

He was just entering college when his parents kicked him out. 

Years of resentment and mistreatment was enough. So this is how he found himself in a bus with a huge bag with everything he held, and a ten-dollar bill in 3 in the morning. 

The bus was mostly empty saved for the few lost souls trying to get somewhere before the storms kicks again.

What else could he do but eat the cold protein bar and do a quick prayer before falling asleep. 

He's working a part-time job while in college when he remembers again. 

 -- _Lavender purple flowers, honey he would sneak around and there was a man with a fire quick soul with a silver tongue--_

If he focus enough, he can hear the creaking sound of his mother's rocking chair on the porch--

\-- _There is war and fire. Rum that taste disgusting, but bring a sensation to your mind. But nothing can compare to his eyes, or his hair as it's caught in--_

_You will change your name because this is the closest you will ever feel to that man._

He eventually realises that with everything in his life gradually going to shit, he says fuck everything and lets life go how it pleases.

He found others, other ghosts that don't quite fit here, but roll their sleeves and work with what they have.

Life is settling and John is working with what he has.

He is a college student when he sees a ghost.

But this is not his ghost, because this ghost is anxious and nothing like the man he meant to be.

There is an inferno of self-righteous anger that it almost consumes him whole.

_Where is the man who fought tooth and nail for what he believed? Where is the man he shared his darkest secrets with? Where is the man he died for? WHERE. IS. HE?_

This man is nothing but a shell and he can't help but hate him for it. But he quickly puts that away because no matter how shallow this shell was, this is Alexander Hamilton. 

The man he loves.

So he will do whatever it takes to bring the man he loves back. Even going to Hell for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for stoping by and seeing this little short story I wrote for fun.
> 
> Anyway this short story is another little thing for the first story I haven't quite finished.


End file.
